


Of Pumpkins and Family

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: 31 Days of HP Halloween 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Fun, Gen, Humor, Kidfic, M/M, Muggles, Teasing, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Harry and Draco take Teddy to a muggle pumpkin patch. Draco is confused. Harry’s just having fun. Teddy is happy. Oh, and a few muggles might be under the impression that Draco and Harry are actully together. Teasing ensues.





	Of Pumpkins and Family

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of HP Halloween - **Day 3:** Pumpkins

”I don’t understand why we need to come _here_ of all places just to procure a pumpkin, Potter,” Draco Malfoy complained.

Harry had decided to take his godson to a muggle pumpkin patch to pick out the pumpkins that they would carve into jack-o-lanterns. Draco had been visiting his aunt, Andromeda, and had decided he was going to accompany Harry and Teddy on their outing.

”Come on, Draco. He’s having fun,” Harry said as he snapped a photo of Teddy attempting to crawl onto a particularly large pumpkin. For his part, Draco rushed forward to ensure the one-year-old didn’t topple over and hit his head. The toddler grinned up at him. Today, he was sporting an interesting mixture of Harry’s hair and Draco’s eyes.

They’d already been mistaken for the young boy’s parents — Draco couldn’t figure out what was so significant about something called IVF that made the muggles accept Teddy looking like both his “fathers”, and, when he asked, Harry would just smirk and say “muggle magic”. As if there was such a thing. Though what really confused him was likely the fact that wizards had no method of creating children from same-gender parents. This explanation made Harry actually snicker. Maybe he’d explain later.

”Let’s get a photo of Teddy and Papa,” Harry teased. Draco scowled. “Come now, _Dear,_ hold him up on that big pumpkin and smile. I’m sure his grandmothers will love it.”

Draco harrumphed, but complies none the less.

”Now, I think it’s time to get a shot of Teddy with _’Daddy’_. Don’t you think so, Teddy?” Draco smirked and switched Teddy for the camera. “Smile, _Darling_ ,” he sing-singed, taking a picture of Harry’s surprised face as he held Teddy on his hip.

”What a cute little family you are,” a middle aged woman a few feet away exclaimed. “Here, let me take one of the three of you together.” She took the camera from a startled Draco and lightly pushed him in Harry and Teddy’s direction.

”What a wonderful idea. Thank you.” Harry smiled and yanked Draco to his side. “Smile, _Sweetheart_. This one will look perfect on the mantle.”

They posed for the photo and Draco took the camera back. “ _My love_ , I do believe Mother will insist on enlarging that one for the gallery. _Then_ she’ll insist on another for Christmas. You do remember how much Mother _loves_ family portraits?”

Harry winced. Draco may be teasing him, but he wasn’t actually lying about Narcissa’s love of family portraits. “I don’t suppose we could keep this to ourselves, can we? _Dearest?_ ”

”Oh no, _my darling_. Mother must always have her portraits.” He smirked and switched Teddy for the camera again. “Come, Teddy. Let’s find a nice pumpkin to carve. Maybe even _Grandpa_ will join in on the fun this year.”

Harry audibly choked at the thought of Lucius carving a pumpkin and rushed to catch up to the two.

\- 30 -


End file.
